Rocky
Rocky is a minor character that appears in the 2018 Disney/Pixar animated film Incredibles 2. It is a raccoon seen stealing food from the Parr's trash can, leading to Jack-Jack using his powers to stop it. Background Personality Rocky is seen as a mischievous animal. When it is first seen it is trying to get herself some food from a trash can, however, it is soon interrupted by Jack-Jack. Due to this, Rocky is also shown to have a temper as it tried to fight Jack-Jack after Jack-Jack tossed it's food away. It is proven to be fearful of Jack-Jack after he almost destroys it and it runs in terror at Jack-Jack's newfound powers. Physical appearance Rocky looks like your standard raccoon. It has gray fur with a light/dark gray-striped tail. It has black hands, feet, and claws. Her stomach is light gray along with it's face. It has brown eyes with black fur surrounding it's eyes, which prompted Jack-Jack to think it was a bad guy. Around the black fur is white fur above the eyes, with it's ears being white as well. Appearances ''Incredibles 2 Rocky is seen in the Parr's backyard rummaging through their trash. Since Rocky is a raccoon, it has a black "mask" prompting Jack-Jack to thinking it was a burglar. Jack-Jack goes outside to go stop Rocky from "stealing". This leads into a fight where Jack-Jack executed many of his powers to combat the raccoon's persistence and elusive nature until the raccoon ran for her life, eventually getting away after Bob grabs Jack-Jack, seeing that he has powers. LEGO The Incredibles In the game, the raccoon is a fight for Jack-Jack, but it has two other raccoons to help it and cheer for as it fights the super baby. Rocky's boss title in the game is "Raccoon", which might be due to the game being released before the [[Incredibles 2 (soundtrack)|''Incredibles 2 album]] was, where its actual name was revealed by then. Trivia *The idea of having Jack-Jack fighting with a raccoon and showing the raccoon his superpowers was originally pitched by Teddy Newton for the original film. It was dropped as there wasn't room for it, but director Brad Bird loved the idea so much that he resolved to use it in the second film. *Rocky's name goes unmentioned in the film itself, but it's name was revealed in the ''Incredibles 2'' soundtrack by Michael Giacchino, which states that the score used in the fighting sequence between Jack-Jack and the raccoon is named Rocky vs. Jack-Jack. *So far, aside from the Incredible family and Rick Dicker, Rocky is one of the only characters who knows that Jack-Jack has superpowers (her being the only animal who knows this). Though Kari McKeen and Syndrome learned about this during the events of the original movie, Kari got her memories wiped out by Dicker while Syndrome got killed, thus dying with the secret. *It is unknown if the stylized credits sequence can be considered canon, and if it is indeed, it is unknown if Jack-Jack got Rocky burned to death, but it is likely that Bob appeared to save Rocky from Jack-Jack's roguery since he did the first time. *Though their enmity in the film is clear, Rocky and Jack-Jack are paired as if they are friends in some merchandise. *Rocky is inspired by, but not to be confused with, The Beatles song of the same name. Gallery I2 - Jack-Jack vs Racoon (3).png I2 Jack-Jack and the Racoon.jpg I2 - Jack-Jack vs Racoon (5).png Incredibles 2 128.png Incredibles 2 175.png Incredibles 2 141.png I2 - Jack-Jack vs Racoon (10).png Incredibles 2 poster .jpg Jack-Jack doll.png Funko Incredibles 2 1.png Incredibles 2 - German poster.png|German poster Fandango Incredibles 2.jpg Cinemark_Incredibles_2.jpg Incredibles_2_IMAX_Poster.jpg Incredibles-2-poster-dolby-cinema.jpg Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Raccoons Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Neutral characters